Leave a Light On
by YoureGorgeousMyFriend
Summary: Emma and Regina have to work together to rescue Henry from Pan. Can this common goal bring them together? How much are they willing to give up? Set after 2.22 AU. Swan Queen. It's mostly an exploration of Emma's and Regina's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Leave a Light On**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once upon a time or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I can't possibly express how thankful I am for all your help, **MegannRosemary**. You always cheer on me and give me confidence. I know I couldn't do this without you. Thank you also for making the beautiful picture for the story, I'm too lazy and probably wouldn't have made anything lol. You are the best! :)

This is my first Swan Queen fanfiction, it has been sitting in my computer for months. I wanted to have it mostly all written so I could be confident that I could finish it. I have around 12k words right now, and I feel like it's getting close to being done, so I'll just post this first part and I'm sure your comments and suggestions will help so much. Ok, I'll stop boring you all! ;) I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

They had been sailing on the Jolly Roger for a few days, or so they could only guess. It was hard to keep track of time with the constant lull of the waves lapping against the boat, an errant seagull squawking every now and then, and always an endless expansion of water ahead and all around them. Emma stared into the unwavering horizon, her hands tightly gripping the railing. A single tear of fear and helplessness rolled down her cheek.

"Miss Swan."

"Please Regina, I'm in no mood to fight with you right now." Emma sniffled ungraciously.

"I didn't come here to argue. I thought that you could use someone to talk to." Regina offered.

Emma hesitated for a second, but when she saw the sincere look on the brunette's face, the dam burst and a torrent of feelings poured out."I can't do this, Regina. Everyone expects me to be The Savior, and I'm not!" She cried out, her voice thick with frustration and pain.

"No one is expecting anything. We all have to work together to save Henry."

"My whole life I needed someone to save _me! _And now… I'm supposed to be saving _our_ son," Emma's breathing was labored, her knuckles turning white from holding onto the rail too tightly, her whole arms shaking from the building pressure of the rising conflict of emotions that she was trying to keep under control but obviously failing.

Regina casually set her hand on top of Emma's, in an effort to calm the younger woman. "We will get our son back. I give you my word." Emma slightly relaxed when she heard those words, she wasn't alone in all of this; everything wasn't only up to her. She had Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Hook and well, there was Rumple. She knew Regina loved Henry more than anything, and despite their many differences they had that in common. She could trust Regina, something about the woman made her feel safe. Emma slowly lifted her head to look into dark orbs, and she could see understanding there, as well as something else she couldn't quite place.

"You should try to rest, Miss Swan. You look like you could use some." Regina said, breaking the moment.

"Gee, thanks." Emma smiled half heartedly and then hesitantly she added, "I can't sleep, Regina. I… I'd rather just stay awake." Emma's haunted look made Regina's stomach roll. She didn't want to appear even more vulnerable in front of the brunette and admit that every time she closed her eyes, she had terrifying nightmares. She was used to having a fitful sleep, but ever since Henry had gone missing the nightmares had been taking a toll on her.

"I will not let you jeopardize this mission to save Henry, so I suggest you try." Regina stated as dryly as she could. She couldn't afford to actually sound concerned. Her only concern was Henry, and Emma could be helpful in retrieving their son, that's the only reason why she cared, she told herself.

"Regina…" Emma started to protest.

"I will stay with you. Now let's go." Regina didn't leave much room for argument, and headed for the captain's quarters, where they had been taking turns sleeping.

Emma followed in silence, unsure of anything to say in reply.

In the small room, Regina sat on the chair and Emma crawled into the scratchy bed. She lay down facing Regina, who waited patiently in silence, looking everywhere but at the woman in the bed. The brunette seemed lost in thought. Emma closed her eyes, hoping not to be woken up to the horrific nightmares that were sure to come.

After a few minutes had passed, Regina noticed Emma's breathing evened out, and Regina realized she was asleep. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful sleeping blonde. She looked so peaceful and innocent. She appeared to be much younger, her silky long blonde hair fanned over the bed, her pale skin reflecting the moonlight coming in through the small window. Regina felt strangely moved by the sight; instead of being annoyed at the woman for having to just sit there, she felt the strong urge to protect her. She could see so much of Henry in the blonde. They shared the same air of innocence, that incredibly after all the hardships she had endured, Emma still possessed.

Regina was caught up in her thoughts when a painful whimpering sound startled her.

"No…." Emma cried out weakly, her face reflecting the struggle going on in her mind. It was heartbreaking to watch the strong woman sounding so vulnerable and broken.

Unsure of what to do, Regina reached out and softly held Emma's hand and whispered, "Shh, it's alright Emma. You're safe." Emma immediately seemed to relax into a more peaceful sleep. Shocked at the effect this small action had on the blonde, Regina didn't let go of her hand and softly rubbed her thumb against her knuckles in a comforting motion. Hours went by, though to Regina it seemed more like minutes, before Emma began to stir awake. Regina immediately let go of her hand, hoping that Emma wouldn't notice.

Jade eyes fluttered open slowly, relief shone in them when she saw Regina sitting next to her. "Hey." Emma mumbled sleepily.

"Hello, dear. It seems like you slept well."

"Yeah, I did. Thank you for staying, Regina." Emma answered thankfully, starting to sit up.

"You are welcome." A small smile graced Regina's features.

"You should get some rest now."

"I'm not exactly tired."

"Ok, if you say so." The younger woman watched as Regina looked away. She could tell there was so much more behind that statement, but decide to let it go for now."So, do you think there's anything left to eat on this boat? I could so use some fries."

"Maybe this will be a positive change in your eating habits."

Emma rolled her eyes and replied "Let's go find something."

They headed over to the small kitchen where they managed to find some canned food, which was far from anything that either would have preferred, but it was something and they needed their strength to find their son. They ate in a comfortable silence, both deep in thought.

"Hmm Regina? Do you think maybe you'd be able to help me with something?" The blonde interrupted whatever was going on in the other woman's head.

"Perhaps. What do you need help with?"

"I need to be able to control my magic. Would you teach me? Please." Emma pleaded with a hopeful expression.

"Of course I can. The _id_- your parents probably won't approve of this idea though."

"It doesn't matter. I need to be able to do whatever it takes to get our son back."

"Very well then, the main thing you need is to focus, if you think you can manage that. Magic is about emotion. I've always used my anger… it's my strongest emotion." _So far… _Regina mused.

"I'm not using _that."_ Emma replied.

"Well use whatever works for you, dear. If you wish to think about unicorns and rainbows, then go ahead," she said with a smirk. "What I want you to try, is to light this candle; the simplest of spells, really."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Just think about the flame coming to life, how it starts flickering and then gets stronger. Concentrate and will it to happen." The brunette explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Ok…" Emma took a deep breath and tried to concentrate in the things that brought the most emotions to her, but she was coming up with too many jumbled feelings. "I don't think I can do this," she sighed in frustration.

"Of course you can, just stop thinking so much and start feeling. Try to isolate one or two emotions, you can't concentrate on a whole cluster of them. Pick the deepest and strongest ones. Think about why you want to do this."

"Ok… the strongest ones…" Emma attempted concentrating again and the candle she was holding started flickering, it was faint, but something was happening.

"Ok, that's very good. You need to have control over it, don't let the magic take over without your consent." The older woman felt oddly proud of how easily Emma's magic seem to come to her, even though she had no training.

The flame grew bigger and taller, Emma was concentrating hard but her hands and arms started shaking violently while the flame began burning out of control.

"Emma, control it!" Regina exclaimed.

"I can't!" Emma yelled with wide eyes.

Regina quickly pointed her hand towards the candle shooting a purple beam which effectively removed the candle from Emma's hands protecting the blonde from the growing flames and putting the fire out. She hurried towards Emma who fell to the ground on her knees gasping.

"I'm s-sorry." Emma choked out.

"Are you alright?" Regina kneeled down next to her and Emma leaned on her, too weak to move or protest, while she tried to catch her breath. She offered support with a concerned glance.

Emma didn't answer her question as she wasn't actually sure if she was alright. She felt as if all the air was knocked out of her lungs, she was dizzy and doubted she could move on her own.

Noticing the state of the blonde and knowing all too well the signs, Regina stated "Give me your hands."

"W-what?" Emma croaked, confused.

"I'm trying to help you. Your hands." She said as she offered her hands to Emma.

Emma complied and stretched her hands towards Regina. The dark haired woman intertwined their fingers and closed her eyes. Emma could feel Regina's energy running through her; it felt like all her nerve endings were on fire in the best possible way. Regina's magic oddly didn't feel dark. It felt… right. Much too soon for Emma's liking, the stream of magic stopped, and Regina pulled her hands back.

"Is that any better?" Regina asked.

"Yes… thank you." Emma replied with a small smile. "What happened?"

"Magic can drain your body from energy if it gets out of control."

"Oh. Great." she added, sighing in frustration.

"I'll help you, Emma. You can control it." Regina reassured calmly, her tone warm and comforting. She stood up and stretched her hand towards Emma to help her stand. Emma accepted the help, surprised how much she was craving the contact with the brunette.

Emma wondered what it was about the older woman that was so confusing. One moment she could be distant and cold and the next she almost seemed like she cared about her.

"Why would this supposedly simple spell drain me, and helping you with the trigger didn't?" The blonde wondered.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on which emotions you are using and the intensity of them." Regina paused, confused herself about the blonde's question."When we stopped the trigger it was both of our magic combined, that could make a difference too, it's hard to tell." She continued.

"What did you do to help me just now?"

"It was a simple transfer of energy."

"Thank you, Regina." Emma expressed thankfully.

"You're welcome. We'll keep working on it, but do try not to set the boat on fire the next time, Miss Swan."

"I'll do my best, your Majesty." Emma returned with a teasing smile and a low chuckle as they headed over to the deck to meet the rest. Even though the uncertainty of Henry's well being weighed heavily on her, Emma felt much calmer and hopeful; there was a faint light in all the darkness that surrounded her. She wasn't alone in this, Regina was right there with her and together, they made a great team. They would save their son.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'd really love to know what you guys think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave a Light On**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Endless thanks to **MegannRosemary**, any description that sounds good in this chapter, is only because of her. You are amazing! I seriously can't thank you enough.

* * *

They had reached Neverland at last, after sailing for what felt like forever. They set foot on the sandy shores with shaky limbs and trepidation fluttering in their hearts. They were able to breathe a collective sigh of relief, knowing that they were finally a step closer to Henry. A jovial sort of teasing began with nervous laughter and faint smiles when the seafaring Storybrookers stumbled around as if they were inebriated.

Emma couldn't help herself from, clutching at Regina's elbow to keep herself and the brunette upright. For a few minutes, she allowed herself to daydream, imagining Regina in another life where she was free to let loose and have a few drinks. She could imagine her drunkenly teaching Emma to waltz and with their bodies pressed together... No, she had to stop those thoughts right there.

They didn't last for as they began to walk through the thick forest that occupied the island, the humid air and heavy fog pressed in on them. It became increasingly more difficult to breathe and increasingly more evident that they couldn't in fact be further away from finding Henry, with no idea as to where to start or what the plan to get him out of there was. An eerie symphony of sounds seemed to echo off of the trees, rattling their nerves and setting the group on edge.

The inky darkness surrounded them, weighing heavy on their souls, and they soon had no choice but to stop in the first small clearing they found. By the light of the moon that managed to shine through the dense foliage, they launched into a discussion about their options. A hero, a villain, a pirate...none could come to a conclusion. The discussion soon proved pointless and Regina stormed away in frustration. It wasn't long before curiosity got the better of her and Emma slipped away unnoticed to follow the tense brunette, while the others continued to argue.

* * *

Without the annoying incessant chatter of her traveling companions, the hiss of rain and the rustle of leaves of the forest were oddly calming. "These idiots!" She said out loud to herself when she thought she was alone at last. She took pleasure in the way her sole voice echoed through the night.

"Regina?" Emma called out after her.

"What!" The brunette snapped.

"Geez, don't bite my head off."

"What do you want?"

"I just didn't want to hang out with my parents any longer." Emma lied. Honestly, she was concerned about the older woman, but she knew this wasn't something that would go over well with Regina.

"Go away, Emma."

"Nope, not going away." Emma stated stubbornly, toned arms crossed over her chest.

"There's a whole damn island for you to walk around." Regina replied, with annoyance dripping from every syllable.

"Well that whole damn island doesn't have you." Emma blurted, regretting it immediately. What the hell was it about this woman that she was so drawn to?

"I should be used to you being such a nuisance." Regina replied with a mix of amusement and frustration.

"Regina, why don't you just talk to me instead of trying to fight. We are on the same side, you know? I want to find Henry too."

"I know. I just…" Regina hesitated. She needed so desperately not to feel alone in this moment, yet all she had ever known was being alone. Trusting others never had worked out well for her, but she was having trouble keeping Emma at a distance. "I feel so helpless; I don't know how to save my own son." Defeat reflected in deep brown eyes. "What good is it having all this power if I'm unable to help the person I love the most."

"We will figure it out, Regina. I promise." Emma reached out and softly squeezed Regina's arm, trying to reassure her. "Um… When I first got to Storybrooke," she decided that trying to open up might be a good thing, even if it was impossibly hard for her. "I had no idea how to be a mother. I felt completely inadequate, and like I couldn't take care of my son. I still feel like that a lot. I can't even hope to measure myself up against you… You are the perfect mother." Emma sighed, a pang of guilt darkening her expression.

"How can you say that I'm the perfect mother, when my son hates me?" Regina mouthed barely audible, self loathing etched in her face.

"He doesn't hate you, Regina." The blonde comforted.

The brunette closed her eyes for a few seconds, attempting to hold herself together.

"Listen, we worked against each other back then, let's work together this time." Emma added with a hopeful look.

She nodded and gave Emma a genuine smile that reached her eyes. Regina stared at the blonde in awe by her openness; it was a strange feeling having someone trust her like that. She had always been so guarded and knew nothing about sharing her feelings, but the younger woman made her want to try.

"Do you truly believe that we can work together?" The brunette inquired.

"Yeah, I do. I have to believe it. Isn't that what you told me when we were on the boat? That it wasn't all just up to me, that we had to work together?"

"I guess I did. You do listen sometimes." Regina said with wide eyes in mock astonishment.

"On occasion."

"For what it's worth…. I think you are a great mother, Emma." Regina added cautiously.

Emma hesitated, surprised by the other woman's comment. She responded the only way she knew how to when she felt uncomfortable, with the easy teasing they always fell into. "Is that a compliment you just gave me, Madam Mayor?" she smirked.

"Don't count on hearing it again, Miss Swan."

They both shared an honest laugh as they stared into each other's radiant eyes. They couldn't be sure what this new connection they were sharing was, but they felt less lonely because of it, things felt just a bit brighter.

"We should go back to the camp and try to rest; we will need to be at our best to defeat Pan." Emma said, interrupting the moment.

"You're right."

Emma smiled at Regina and turned around to head towards the camp.

"Emma?" Regina called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." The brunette expressed with a sincere smile.

"You're welcome. Now let's go before I drop dead from exhaustion." Emma huffed with an exaggerated sigh.

"Always the drama queen, dear." Regina replied with a small tug on her lips.

They both headed back to the camp site in silence. Regina walked slightly ahead of Emma, while Emma couldn't help noticing how graceful and regal the brunette woman always appeared, despite the circumstances. Her hair looked silky and shiny, her skin so soft. Emma's gaze trailed down the perfect body, along those beautifully toned legs and when her eyes reached the ground she saw something that seemed to be taken out of a horror movie. There was a snake dangerously close to the unsuspecting brunette.

"Regina!" Emma screamed desperately.

Regina quickly turned around when she heard the blonde yell her name, immediately noticing the look of sheer terror on the paler than normal woman.

Emma's hand shot towards the snake on instinct, a blue stream of magic flowing from her fingers and instantly setting the snake on fire.

"You did that?" Regina was shocked, her gaze alternating between the smoking snake next to her foot and the horrified blonde.

"I… I guess I did." Emma stuttered staring unbelievingly at her hands.

"I'm impressed." Regina smiled proudly.

"Shit," the blonde breathed out.

"Are you alright, dear?" The brunette offered while trying to keep a straight face. She had to admit that Emma could be quite… endearing.

"Um… y-yeah. How are you so calm, I almost had a heart attack!"

"A snake is hardly the scariest thing I've faced. Lets head back before we run into something even less pleasant, shall we?"

They hurried back in companionable silence, enjoying the peacefulness of the forest while it lasted. They hesitated at the edge of the clearing, sharing the unspoken hope that the rest of the evening would be argument and snake free.

* * *

The group had set camp in the forest, deciding to explore the island the next morning. Everybody had been asleep for a few hours, David holding Mary Margaret and Hook as far away from everyone as possible. The fire was still going and it would hopefully help keep any other creatures away. While neither was unfamiliar with staying at barely accommodating places, this was the first night they'd spent at the jungle and they were less than thrilled about it. They had no idea what other surprises would be waiting for them, but they were certain that they wouldn't be pleasant.

Makeshift beds were organized with much grumbling and playful teasing in an attempt to lighten the mood. The weary travelers turned down for the night, slowly the noise of the campsite died down until the only ones who were still awake were the two women.

"Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight."

They shared a warm smile as they attempted to get comfortable.

Regina had been teetering between the sleeping world and reality, when she heard a noise that immediately alerted her.

"Please… no…." Emma whimpered painfully.

Regina, who had set up for the night close to the blonde, telling herself it was the only sensible choice. No way would she be close to Snow and Charming or that creepy pirate. She reached over to the other woman trying to calm her down, but the nightmare seemed to be intensifying. Emma's breathing was becoming erratic and she started thrashing in her makeshift bed.

"Emma, wake up." Regina spoke firmly, squeezing the blonde's hand.

Emma's was still immersed in her nightmare; her next cry was loud and anguished. It was enough to make Regina's mind up; she had to wake Emma.

"Emma! You need to wake up now!" Something about seeing the blonde so broken made her heart ache. She moved closer to the tormented woman and shook her carefully at first and with increasing force until green eyes shot open.

Emma sat up breathing heavily, her whole body shaking. "Wh- R'gina?" she choked out.

"You were having what seemed to be quite a bad nightmare." Regina tried to keep her usual calm and composed tone, when she was anything but that. The urge to physically comfort and protect the other woman was overwhelming; she was struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"Thank you… f-for waking me up." The blonde muttered, still visibly shaken up.

"Would you like to talk about it? It's only the second time I've seen you sleeping and both times you've had nightmares." Regina reasoned.

"I usually have them…" Emma replied with a small voice.

"What are they about?" The brunette prodded.

The troubled expression on the other woman's face made her unsure about pushing any further.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But I'm here if you do."

"Well…" Emma paused, uncertain about how to continue. "A lot of them are about my childhood and some of my foster parents. They… let's just say they came up with interesting ways of punishing me. I was always in trouble, nothing I did was right." Emma took a deep breath trying to push back the tears threatening to spill, and continued. "Since Henry was taken I've been dreaming that I can't save him… that I lose him. I already gave him up once; I'm not giving up on him this time." A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. She played with her hands avoiding Regina's gaze. "It's the same sense of helplessness I've always felt, that I'm just not good enough…" her voice broke and she had to stop talking.

The older woman reached for one of her hands and with the other hand gently wiped away Emma's stray tears.

"We'll find Henry, Emma. You're not alone anymore." She reassured, her chest ached to hold the other woman and take away all that self doubt.

"Thank you." She muttered with a sad smile.

The almost uncontrollable urge to take Emma's pain away only intensified. She didn't deserve to feel worthless and not good enough. Regina attempted to push these feelings aside, since this thought path would not lead anywhere safe.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" The brunette inquired.

"I can try."

"I'll be right here if you need me." Regina cursed inwardly at herself for sounding so willing. Emma was slowly breaking down all of the walls she had so carefully constructed over the years, and she didn't think she could stop it.

They both lay back down on their makeshift beds, Emma sighing deeply, her eyes tightly shut, dreading the nightmares that she knew would keep coming. Regina reached for her hand, her need to reassure the blonde overpowering her desire to appear unfazed. They shared an affectionate glance, before closing their eyes again and drifting off.

* * *

When the morning sun filtered through the dense forest branches, Emma stirred awake, slowly coming back to reality. The unfamiliar weight on her hand, gave her pause and she cracked her eyes open, squinting against the bright sunlight. She saw long elegant fingers entwined with her own, realizing that Regina was asleep and still holding her hand.

A wide grin spread over her features, warmth settling inside her chest as she recalled the events from the previous night. Her eyes travelled to the beautiful sleeping brunette, seeing her completely unguarded for the first time. It was a breathtaking sight.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Any comments / suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leave a Light On**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I don't know how I'd do this without you, **MegannRosemary**. You're amazing, I love you!

I borrowed some scenes from episode 309, "Save Henry", but the story doesn't follow what happened on the show.

I'm really sorry for the delay, real life gets tough sometimes. Also writing doesn't come super easily for me, and I'm sure this could be much better, but I'll probably never be happy with it so I'm just posting. This was the first idea that I had when starting this story, so I hope you guys like it. This is the last Neverland chapter for those who really hate that place lol. Reviews are super super appreciated.

* * *

The wind wailed with the desperation that ached in their bones, but between the frigid gusts, they slowly pieced together Pan's plans and figured out where Henry had been taken. They wasted no time in rushing to the eerie cave, their hair whipping about their faces, frantic as their racing hearts.

As they rushed in, the horrifying scene unraveled in slow motion.

Henry was holding his own heart. His golden glowing heart.

A silent no formed on Emma's lips.

This couldn't be happening. Except it was.

Their son handed his heart over to Pan. They froze as they saw him fall unconscious to the ground, his body lifeless and limp.

The two mothers ran to his side, falling to their knees next to their son, as Pan flew away with a smug victorious grin.

"You're going to be alright Henry. We're going to get you home." Regina muttered while holding Henry's hand tightly in her own.

"How do we help him, Regina?"

"I'm going to tear that insignificant waif apart limb by limb." Regina seethed.

Emma softly squeezed the brunette's arm, in a small attempt to reassure her. "Regina, look at me, please."

Devastated brown eyes met hers, silently pleading to somehow make things right again.

"You need to stop. That won't help Henry." The younger woman muttered.

"Don't tell me what to do! My son is dying." Regina snapped.

"_Our_ son. So yes, I know how you feel."

"You have no idea what I feel! You have your parents, you have this… person. A pirate who pines for you, you have _everything_ and yet you claim to know what _I_ feel? All I have is Henry, and I'm not about to lose him because he is _everything_!" Regina gritted angrily, tears clouding her vision.

"You're right," Emma spoke quietly; "I don't know what you feel. So what do you want to do. You want to run the show, run it. How do we save Henry?"

"I don't know." She admitted, her voice small and wavering.

Regina pushed herself to her feet and paced to the opening in the cave. She looked out over the moonlit water, as if it held the answers she so desperately needed.

Emma was struck cold by the utter devastation on Regina's face. This was a woman who couldn't survive losing the only person she loved. Not again. Emma dropped to her knees besides Henry, and gently brushed her son's hair from his forehead. Her hand slowly crept to her chest. "Forgive me, Henry", she whispered.

Regina watched the other woman, green eyes wide and unfocussed, her chest heaving, and she wondered what had possessed her. "What do you think you are doing…" Regina stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what was about to happen. She shrieked, "Emma, don't!"

Emma gasped while her hand moved into her chest, reaching for her heart. Not even the excruciating pain gave her hesitation, she couldn't turn back now. Regina needed Henry, and her son needed his mom. If this is the last sacrifice she did for him, it would be worth it. She stared at her heart cradled in her hands in disbelief.

"Emma, stop this nonsense right now!" Regina demanded urgently. "You have no idea what you're doing!"

With tears in her eyes she stared at Regina and then back at Henry. "I love you, Henry," she whispered as her hand slowly lowered to her son's chest, securing her own heart in the empty cavity. The moment her hand left his chest, her eyes closed and she slumped to the ground with a dull thud that echoed in the small cave.

"Emma!" Regina screamed as she rushed over and dropped to the cold rock ground. Her panicked gaze darted between her son and his unmoving mother. She'd been wrong earlier when she said she only had Henry in her life, seeing Emma lying there unconscious made her realize that she also had Emma.

And now she would lose them both.

A loud gasp and sharp coughing snapped Regina back to reality.

"Mom?" Henry croaked.

"Henry!" Regina called out holding her son close. "Oh Henry!"

"Mom, what happened? Emma!" Henry cried out, when he caught sight of his birthmother sprawled on the ground.

The color drained from her features when she realized she was faced with explaining the situation to her son. The consequences weighed heavily on her heart. Emma was gone; she'd sacrificed herself, and given Regina back her son. "Honey, Emma… s-she gave you her heart."

"What? Mom how is that possible? Is she… is she dead?" Henry asked frantically.

"I don't…. know Henry. In all my countless acts as the Evil Queen, I've never actually given someone's heart to another person." Her voice was devoid of emotion, as though her mind refused to believe the horrors it had just encountered.

"Mom, you have to give Emma her heart back."

"What? No Henry, no. I can't do that. I won't risk you."

"You have to! She's going to die!"

"Henry, look at me. We will get Pan and bring your heart back. In the meantime, you have to keep Emma's heart. She wouldn't want me to risk your life, no matter the cost. Do you understand?" Regina tried to sound calm and convinced about what she was saying, even though she was anything but that. Her heart was beating so loudly that she could barely hear her own thoughts.

Henry nodded. "Mom, you have to save her, please."

Regina placed her hands above Emma's body a bright golden light glowing from them.

"What is that?" Henry wondered.

"It's a preservation spell to keep her body in this condition for a while longer. It will buy us some time to get to Pan and get your heart back." Regina explained.

Emma looked impossibly small, lying motionless on the cold ground. The faint moonlight made her look even paler and Regina wondered if in fact Emma had passed into the realm of souls. The harsh reality settled in fast and made Regina spring into action. They didn't have much time if they were to save Emma.

"Honey, hold my hand, I'm going to take us all to the camp site." The three of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing at their camp in the forest.

The group was startled by the sight that suddenly appeared engulfed in the queen's trademark purple smoke.

Snow was the first one to react, approaching them hurriedly. "Henry? Oh Henry, you are ok! Regina what happened? What's wrong with Emma?" Snow questioned while holding Henry close to her.

"We don't have much time, so I need you to believe me. Emma gave Henry her heart." Regina stated matter of factly.

"What?! Is she…?" Snow trailed off.

"She's not dead. I did a spell to preserve her body."

"Her… body? Oh my God, this can't be happening." Snow started to panic.

"How much time do we have, Regina." David asked.

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off. We need to figure out where Pan is and get Henry's heart back."

Charming picked his daughter up and gently moved her to one of the makeshift beds where her usually long lithe frame looked frail and childlike.

"Henry, you stay here with Emma and the rest. I will be back with your heart." Regina promised Henry.

She moved quickly towards one of the lost boys. "Where is he!" Regina fumed.

"Not. Telling." The lost boy taunted.

"You won't talk? How about I make you talk." She was ready to dive her hand into the boy's chest, when a strong hold on her arm stopped her. She was seconds away from ripping this person's was arm off.

"Regina, wait." Snow warned.

"There's no time! Your daughter is going to _die_!" The mix between panic and rage was clear on her voice.

"Don't you think I know that! But this is not the way. Let me talk to them." Snow offered.

After a heartfelt speech about family and love, and promising to bring them to Storybrooke with them, Snow got some of the lost boys to tell her where Pan was hiding.

"I'm going alone." Regina demanded.

"Mom, wait."

"What is it honey?"

"I… I think… Emma's heart. I feel like it's trying to tell me something."

"What do you mean?" Worry spread over the woman's features.

"I'm not sure. I feel things. But I don't think it's me that's feeling them. It feels like… Emma is worried about you." Henry paused, his face scrunching up while trying to understand what was going on. "Mom, I think… I think Emma loves you." Henry said with a smile bigger than Regina had seen in a long time.

"Henry…"

"No mom. I know that Emma loves you. But now I can feel it. She loves you mom!" Henry exclaimed.

"Oh honey, I know you want to believe in fairy tales and happy endings. But I'm a villain; I don't get a happy ending." Regina said sadly, attempting to discourage her son from these thoughts. It surely wasn't possible. No one could ever love her.

"You're not a villain, you are my mom. And you do deserve a happy ending, so does Emma."

"Henry, we can discuss this later, ok? I have to go. I'll be back, I love you." With a kiss and a glare that silenced his protest, she disappeared.

* * *

Minutes felt like days, as they all took turns watching over the unmoving Savior. Snow was clutching her daughter's frail hand tightly, as if it was her only connection to life. She couldn't lose her daughter again, good always wins, right? But as much as she kept repeating that line, she knew that wasn't always the case.

Charming watched the heartbreaking scene helplessly. His daughter's fate was in Regina's hands. He had to believe that everything would be ok, and his baby girl would open her eyes again and call him Dad.

Regina reappeared next to the group, startling them. Everybody released sighs of relief when they noticed she was holding a heart in her hand. Henry's heart.

"Regina, you did it! How…?" Snow wondered.

"Does it matter?" Regina snapped. "We have to hurry. Henry, lay down next to Emma, honey." She urged her son.

Henry wasted no time and lay next to Emma. "I'm ready mom. I trust you."

Regina wished she had as much faith in herself as her son did. After conjuring a quick spell so that Henry wouldn't feel any pain, Regina carefully reached inside her son's chest, retrieving Emma's heart.

She paused, feeling warmth in her own heart; a connection to the comforting weight pulsating in her hands. She was now holding the hearts of the people she loved the most. The two people she couldn't afford to lose.

First she gave Henry his own heart back. Her son returned right away, with a sharp gasp. She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

After hesitating for a second, she proceeded to place Emma's heart back in her chest. She stared at the sleeping blonde and saw no change, no reaction. "Emma?" she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"She has her heart back. Why isn't it working?" Snow demanded, fearing the worst.

"I don't know. Her heart is beating. I-I don't know." Regina sounded lost, defeated. She had no idea why Emma wasn't waking up. "She gave up hear heart. Perhaps she just doesn't know that she can come back."

"Mom, do something! Please!" Henry begged.

Regina desperately weighed her options, there had to be something she could do. She had to make things right and find a way to bring Emma back.

"I'm going in." Regina announced after a long silence, leaving no room for argument.

"What? Where?" Snow inquired.

"Emma's mind. I'm getting that insufferable, stubborn woman back." Regina stated with resolve.

A mix of voices erupted at the same time, questions voiced loudly. Regina ignored everyone and turned to Snow searching for confirmation.

Snow nodded, "Do it, bring my baby back Regina."

The brunette woman lay down next to Emma, she looked at her silently hoping that this would work, that Emma would come back with her. She held her limp hand intertwining their fingers, and closed her eyes. A purple glow immediately encased both women.

* * *

When Regina opened her eyes again, she was in a place she didn't recognize. Taking a better look around her, she saw a little girl, maybe 5 or 6 years old, her face peeking from behind a tree. An apple tree, to be accurate. The place appeared to be a yard at an orphanage, but Regina didn't see any kids around. The girl was covered in dirt; her light blonde hair was long and messy, her bright green eyes pleading for someone to love her.

"Hello dear, what's your name? What are you doing here by yourself?" Regina asked gently, as to not to spook the girl away.

"N-nothing, I'm sorry, I'm not being bad I swear!" The little girl said still trying to disappear behind the tree.

"I know you are not, honey. It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. Would you tell me your name?" Regina tried again.

"I… I'm Emma," the little girl responded shyly.

"Hi Emma. My name is Regina." It was so strange to see the hard headed blonde as a shy little girl. She never pictured her like this as a child. The brunette couldn't help the strong urge to protect her.

Emma stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other kids?" Regina continued.

Emma just shrugged.

"Do you want me to take you anywhere?"

The girl's only answer was shaking her head.

"I can't leave you here alone, dear."

"I have nowhere to go! No one wants me!" Emma cried, tears streaming down her dirt stained face.

"Emma that's not true. Would you let me help you?" Regina's heart ached, she wanted to make everything right for this girl, make sure she knew that she was loved. Little Emma ran to Regina's arms, searching for the tiniest bit of comfort, a gesture that she so rarely encountered.

"My parents didn't want me. What did I do wrong?" Emma sniffled while holding on to Regina tightly.

"Honey, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. You're a perfect little girl." Her voice cracked seeing the pain she had caused this innocent girl. Her need for revenge had been so strong, that she never considered the consequences of her actions.

"No, I'm not!" Emma muttered in between sobs, clinging desperately to Regina.

"Do you want to know a secret, Emma?" The girl nodded against Regina's chest. "I have magic. And I happen to know that your parents love you very much. They didn't want to let you go, but they had no choice."

"Really?" Watery green eyes peeked out at her.

"I promise. You have your super power right? You can tell if I'm lying." Regina added, tenderly wiping away Emma's tears.

"How do you know about that!" Her face lit up.

"I told you, I have magic." Regina winked.

Emma beamed at her and hugged her even tighter. Regina ran her hand through blonde hair. "Everything will be alright, Emma. I promise."

Without any warning, Regina felt everything around her becoming a blur, like she was being torn from this place and Emma, and she was struggling to hold on but failing.

When her surroundings became clear again, she found herself in a different place. It was very dark, so she blinked a few times, trying to adjust her vision. She saw a young teenage girl, who was obviously another version of Emma. The girl seemed to be around 15, but looked older. Teenage Emma stood confidently leaning against an old buildings' wall, blowing smoke rings into the air. The shy little girl was definitely gone, and Regina couldn't help but wonder how many hardships she had endured to change like this.

Regina walked confidently towards the teenager.

"Hello." Regina said.

"Who are you, lady?" The teenager snapped.

"My name is Regina. You're Emma, correct?"

"Listen, whatever you think I did, it wasn't me, ok?" Emma responded attempting to hide her panicked voice.

"Emma, I just want to talk to you."

"How do you know my name?" The blonde's defenses were on high alert. She had learned the hard way not to trust anybody.

"You shouldn't smoke, you're too young." Regina's brow furrowed at the girl, snatched the cigarette from her hands and stepped on it.

The shocked look on the girls face was priceless.

"I want to help you." The older woman continued.

"I don't need anybody's help. I do pretty well on my own." The teenager sneered.

"I'm sure you do." Regina replied sadly. "I would like to share a story with you. When I was about your age, I felt like I was constantly failing. My mother…. well she had very high hopes for me, but I just want wanted a life of my own. I did my best to please her, but it was never enough. I was never enough."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Emma demanded, with her typical eye roll.

"Because you are enough Emma. You are better than this." The brunette encouraged.

"No, I'm not. I'm weak and worthless. No wonder my own parents didn't want me. I wouldn't want me either."

"You're exactly the opposite Emma. You're strong and smart and have a whole life ahead of you. A great life with people who love you."

"You don't know me lady and you don't know what you're saying."

"I do know you actually. It's very hard to explain."

"Why don't you try."

"Because I don't have much time. You really shouldn't be wandering around like this. It's reckless and dangerous." Regina couldn't help to be concerned for the girl.

"No one cares."

"I care." Regina answered honestly.

"Why?" The girl wondered.

"Because I know you and I care about you, Emma."

Emma couldn't help the sharp sting of tears behind her eyelids. No one had ever cared about her and she could feel that this unknown woman did. It was both unsettling and comforting.

Before she could continue her conversation with the teen, she felt the same strange pull as everything morphed before her eyes. She wasn't sure what exactly she was supposed to say to the different Emma's, but she hoped that she had done enough to get through to them.

When her surroundings came into focus again, Regina found herself in a place she finally knows. Storybrooke's well. It made sense, it was where you could get back what was once lost, and Emma had lost so much. She was staring into it; focusing on something deeper than the surface of the well. Regina's chest tightened at seeing the blonde she wasn't sure she'd ever see again.

"Emma?" Regina called out quietly.

"Regina? How are you here? I… I'm dead! What's going on?" Emma panicked.

"Emma, listen to me, please. You're not dead."

"Yes I am, Regina! I gave my heart to Henry. What the hell is going on?"

"I promise that you are not dead. And I need you to come back with me."

"I'd never risk Henry's life Regina, and if I go back Henry would die!" Emma was shaking. She wished so badly that what Regina was saying was true, but she knew it wasn't possible.

"Do you seriously think that I'd risk our son's life?"

"I don't know! Maybe I'm just imagining all this…" Uncertainty reflected in her features.

The reality that she might not be able to get Emma to come back with her hit her hard. She could lose her and Henry would lose his other mother. This was her only chance and she had to make it count.

"Emma, I don't have much time. I need you to trust me. Please." Regina inched closer to the blonde. In her eyes she saw the little girl that she'd just met, the doubt, the fear, the hope. As Regina got closer, Emma's gaze drifted to the ground, avoiding looking at her directly. Her blonde hair covered part of her face, probably a habit she acquired to protect herself. Regina's hand softly reached for Emma's hair, brushing it away from her eyes. Emma slowly lifted her eyes and looked back at Regina. "Emma…. We need you to come back," she breathed, brown eyes imploring. The brunette slowly closed the distance between them, softly brushing her lips against the blonde's.

Emma didn't pull away, her eyes were closed. It was a feather light kiss, but years of memories flooded the moment with an intensity that rocked them to their core. For a few seconds time seemed to stand still.

Regina pulled back just enough so she could look into deep green pools where she could so easily get lost.

"Emma I promise you that Henry is alright, our son is alive, and he needs you.

Please come back. For Henry. For me."

"For you, Madam Mayor? Are you trying to tell me you would actually miss me?" Emma smirked.

Regina let out a soft chuckle. "Not a chance. Hold my hand."

Emma hesitantly reached for Regina hand, but before their hands made contact, Regina abruptly felt like she was being pulled into a vacuum and everything went black.

"No! Emma!" Regina cried out when she found herself once again present in the Neverland Jungle.

"Regina! What happened?" Snow's concerned gaze alternated between Emma's unresponsive form and Regina's panicked features.

Regina brushed herself off and stared at Emma, hoping to see some sign that it had worked, but still the blonde wasn't reacting.

"I… I don't know if it worked…" Regina stammered. "I'm sorry, I really tried…" Her internal struggle to seem unfazed was failing miserably. She had to blink a few times as an attempt to push back the tears that was threatening to spill at any time.

A few seconds passed in which Regina felt a numbness seeping from the cold ground and spreading through her as she gazed upon the peaceful blonde. She moved away, unable to handle the unmoving image of Emma any longer.

The loud gasp that came from the blonde followed by rough coughing startled her. Hazy emerald eyes fluttered open as she kept struggling to catch her breath.

"Emma!" Snow cried out.

Regina was frozen in place, her limbs felt far too heavy and no matter how much she willed them to move, nothing was happening. She was terrified that she was imagining everything. Was Emma really back? Had she actually managed to save her son's biological mother?

Emma blinked a few more times, trying to focus, her breathing still labored. Snow was kneeling beside her, gripping her hand tightly.

"Emma, can you hear me?" Snow softly questioned.

"M-Mary… Marg'ret?" Emma croaked, looking around herself and frowning at not being able to piece what had happened together.

"Oh honey, are you ok?"

She shook her head as the images came flooding back, her features distorting with confusion.

"H-Henry? Where is he? Where is Regina?" Emma asked sounding agitated and still attempting to catch her breath.

"I'm right here mom. You saved me!" Henry threw his arms around Emma, holding her tight. Tears fell, and trickled down his cheeks.

Regina snapped out of the hazed state she had been in and slowly moved closer to the younger woman. "Emma…." She breathed, her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Welcome back." She breathed with the brightest, most beautiful smile Emma had ever seen.

"Thanks," Emma mumbled weakly, trying to keep her heavy eyelids from closing.

"Try to rest, Emma." Regina encouraged, rubbing soothing circles across the other woman's hand.

"No... I…" The blonde protested.

"Shhh, it's ok. Rest now." The brunette insisted.

Emma closed her eyes once more, too weak to fight the darkness.

Emma was back. She hadn't lost her. Regina could finally breathe again.

"Mom? What's the matter? Is she ok?" Henry questioned.

Regina carefully brushed a strand of blonde hair away from Emma's pale face, the gesture reassuring her that the younger woman was going to be ok. "She will be ok, dear. She just needs to rest."

"Thank you mom!" Henry hugged her tightly. "You saved her, you're a hero!"

"I'm just really glad I could help her, honey." The woman held her son close, taking comfort in the strong beat of his heart so close to her own, as her mind struggled to process the recent whirlwind of events. Relief washed over her knowing that she wouldn't have to find out what her life would be like without the presence of the infuriating blonde. Their son was safe and Emma was back. "We need to get out of here."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I'd love it if you want to leave a review! :)


End file.
